


[PODFIC] Phil Coulson Is Not the Avengers' Matchmaker (Or Their Style Consultant)

by ERL33, scifigrl47



Series: PODFICS [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Toasterverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1654670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERL33/pseuds/ERL33, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor really is everyone's favorite. With Jane Foster moving to New York at last, it's only fitting that the team come together to welcome the new arrivals, in high class New York style. Tony Stark makes poor choices, everyone needs a nice outfit eventually, and sometimes, it's harder being a princess than it looks.</p><p>Phil Coulson has to write this nonsense up, and he is not the Avengers' matchmaker. They could do worse than to follow his fashion advice, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Phil Coulson Is Not the Avengers' Matchmaker (Or Their Style Consultant)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Phil Coulson Is Not the Avengers' Matchmaker (Or Their Style Consultant)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556479) by [scifigrl47](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scifigrl47/pseuds/scifigrl47). 



You can listen to/download the [fic](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tpddn1sjdf7xg9n/07_Phil_Coulson_Is_Not_the_Avengers&#39;_Matchmaker_\(Or_Their_Style_Consultant\).mp3) here.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know its been way too long since I've posted. Please leave kudos or comments! If you have any trouble downloading the fic, let me know.


End file.
